


Any Way The Wind Blows

by shesbreathless



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bittersweet, Bohemian Rhapsody, Boys In Love, I was really sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: Levi and Nico go to the cinema to see Bohemian Rhapsody.





	Any Way The Wind Blows

Levi has tears falling down his cheeks, and he’s trying really hard not to start sobbing as well.

He’s dreading the second the movie ends and the lights come on, because he doesn’t want people to see him crying like this. Everybody is nodding their head to the rhythm of the music, and he is basically having a meltdown.

He had known that he would get emotional, but he hadn’t anticipated not being able to stop crying.

He can hear Nico quietly singing along to ‘We Are The Champions’ in that deep voice of his, and he barely holds in a wet gasp. He tries to dry his tears with the sleeve of his sweater without attracting too much attention.

The thing is, he knows it’s not supposed to be a happy story. What’s breaking his heart right now, is thinking about how this man he’s seeing portrayed on the big screen will never truly die. And that’s good, but maybe he’d have preferred being here to see his legacy thrive himself.

His heart clenches. The movie is ending, the last notes of the song playing, and he’s not ready to face the real world. He takes deep breaths and dries his face once again. Maybe he can make it to the car like a normal person.

The lights come on and he immediately hangs his head low. Some people clap for a few seconds, then everybody starts getting up and leaving. He breathes deep again. He can do this.

He opens his mouth to make a joke to pretend he doesn’t want to curl up into a ball, but before he can do anything, he hears sniffling coming from next to him.

He turns so fast to the side that his neck hurts, and his wide eyes settle on Nico. Whose face is as wet as Levi’s. Meaning that Nico is crying as well. Levi cannot believe his eyes.

“Are you crying?” he realises he sounds hysterical, but he’s amazed.

“Are _you_ crying?” Nico gestures to the general state of Levi’s face.

“Of course I am!” Levi shrieks. “How does anyone not cry after ‘Who Wants To Live Forever’?”

“I know!”

They’re getting dirty looks from the people walking around them to get out of the room, but they only have eyes for each other. And they’re full of tears, so they can’t see much anyway.

“I don’t know if I’m sad or happy,” Levi hiccups.

Nico reaches out and thumbs his tears away, smiling sweetly at him. The low lights reflect on his face, making his eyes sparkle.

“It’s so bittersweet,” he whispers.

They’re alone now, and the people that need to clean up will come in soon. Levi knows they need to leave, but there’s something about seeing so much emotion on Nico’s face that he can’t get over.

He stretches his hand out to hold Nico’s jawline, caressing his cheek with his thumb. He still wants to crawl in his bed and cry himself to sleep, or maybe he wants to talk about the universe and how insignificant they all are, or maybe both.

For now, he’ll settle for hugging Nico and trying to convey everything through his touch. Nico hugs him back just as tight, burying his face in Levi’s shoulder.

“It’s not fair,” Levi mumbles.

“It’s not,” Nico agrees.

“We need to leave.”

“We do.”

They hear somebody clearing their throat awkwardly. They separate and take a second to sort out their faces, then they gather their stuff and shuffle down the stairs.

When they’re outside, Levi stops with his eyes closed and takes a deep breath. He feels Nico slip his hand into his, and a few new tears fall down his face.

“I feel weird,” he says, trying to explain himself.

Nico hums with a considering tone. He moves closer and drapes an arm around Levi’s shoulders.

“I feel sad,” he says easily, kissing the top of Levi’s head.

Levi turns and hugs him, his arms around Nico’s waist. He thinks about it; he guesses sad is a good word for what he’s feeling. It’s just, it feels like there’s somebody squeezing his heart and filling it with love and warmth at the same time.

“Is it a kind of sad some pizza can fix?” he wonders out loud.

“It won’t fix it, but it’ll be okay,” Nico sways them from side to side.

Levi sighs and nods. It is going to be okay. In the meantime, pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to see Bohemian Rhapsody, I was in tears within the first ten minutes, and this was born. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you did, or if you saw the movie as well and want to cry together, leave a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
